halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Wikia's New Supreme Overlords!
Halo Fanon Self-Defence Forces! Here on Halo Fanon we are excited to inform you of new and awesome developments here on Halo Fanon! Last night, our administrative facilities, servers and user accounts have been seized by the 'Halo Fanon Self-Defence Force', unmarked soldiers dedicated to the protection of Halo Fanon, that wear Russian military gear and speak with a vaguely Russian accent. Over the coming weeks they will be continuing to seize important infrastructure and facilities to facilitate our transition into a free Halo Fanon, liberated from the cruel yoke of Wikia (And under the boot of Imperial Russia). Due to the constant threat, terror and Halo Fanonization suffered by (One) ethnic Russian on #Halo-Fanon, the HFSDF have stepped in, while Putin has personally financed us to become an administrative part of Russia! Now we will begin transition with a public referendum, with the options of "Join Russia Now" or "Join Russia Later". We hope you all have your say in this upcoming referendum, to decide the future of #Halo-Fanon! Also, Fuck Poland. Comrade Ajax Voting Support (9/6 Sysop) #I must say that I was initially unsure whether I wanted this for Halo Fanon or not. But after my house mysteriously burned down, I suddenly felt compelled to support this motion. —Comrade Sona #I hereby pledge my administrative services to the Halo Fanon Self-Defence Force. Long live the future of a prosperous Halo Fanon! I move that any dissenters be shot. —Comrade Actene #I wholeheartedly support this action to reunite Halo Fanon! We must embrace the glorious motherland where we apparently rightfully belong! I thank the friendly group of masked armed men watching me type this for gently persuading me in this decision! Атхена32 #As a former member of Halo Fanon's long lost golden age, I welcome this movement to return us to great power. For the glory of the superior Russian nation! -ex-Minister Lomin #Actene's motion seconded. I do confess to worrying somewhat about where our funding will come from I'm sure the Russian government will be happy to support our continued activities we'll make it work. -Comrade Sniper #I have always agreed with this. My parents have always agreed with this. Glory to Halo Fanon, and the continued existence of my family our administrative team. Ura! —Comrade Brodie #Let us reunite with the glorious Motherland! Long live Mother Russia! Long live the United Socialist States of Halo Fanon! —Commissar Anonymous ONI agent #For the eternal prosperity of our dear motherland! This is the Halo Fanon I quietly coveted all my life: as such, I will, of course, support the Halo Fanon Self-Defense Force, and help our dear users write the best articles about our glorious site! -Politruk Leo Foхoski #I- I just want my children back. Please. -Comrade Stalker Oppose (0/0) #Long live free Halo Fanon! Fight, ye men of valor, against the dirty, tyrannical, Russkies!-ВЧПА ##This user has been moved to a Friendship GULAG where he will be rehabilitated from his divergent ideals.